What Are the Odds
by Ann-1124
Summary: After heartbreak all one can do is try to move on, but one doesn't expect that running into a total stranger would help mend that broken heart. (Not good with summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first ever fic. I hope you guys like it and I am open to all reviews. Nothing like good feedback to help improve ones writing.**

 **I don't own any of the characters, except for the mystery (for now) woman.**

 **Thanks y'all!**

 **Rafael's POV**

I don't know when it happened, maybe it was the first time I saw her in the courtroom when they needed a new ADA. Maybe it was when I saw her working and saw how much she cared for the victims of these horrible crimes and how she was able to comfort them, or maybe it was just with time and I got to know what a great person she was. I never expected to fall in love with Olivia Benson, but now here I am sitting in my desk trying to figure out how to put the pieces of my heart together. I never thought that I would this heartache again, I always thought that Yelina would be the only woman that I would love enough to feel this much pain, but I was terribly wrong. The pain that I currently feel is ten times worse then what I felt all those years ago.

 **Weeks Later**

All I can do now is go on with my life, pick up whatever pieces are left from my heart. The trouble that I've had with the threats has really helped me distract myself from Olivia. I know that this love is a lost cause so better to take care of my safety then to duel on this. We just got a new case and I have thrown myself into my work, it helps me feel better to know that we are putting away the bad guys.

 **3 months later**

It's been months since the death threats and Dodds' death and things were starting to feel somewhat normal again. I still feel a stab to the heart when I see Olivia with Tucker, but I have learned to live with it and with each passing day it feels less intense. I was on my way to my office with my 2nd cup of coffee in hand when I accidently bumped into someone. Let's just say that I did not start this morning on the right foot. I woke up ten minutes late, I forgot to go to the store and didn't have any coffee in the house so I had to go to the coffee shop down the street from my place, which was packed and to make matters worse they got my order wrong and gave me decaf, so I had to get my caffeine fix from the cart near the office. It was safe to say that I was in a bad mood. So when I bumped into this rather beautiful lady in the street and spilled some of my coffee it was kind of the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" I told her.

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing, a-hole" she replied.

I really wasn't in the mood to get into an argument in the middle of the sidewalk with a complete stranger so I decided to just let it go and to walk away. I just wanted to get to the office and start looking over my case file. I was hoping that the lady that I ran into would just let the accident go and that I could just walk away but I should have known better, if I was on my game I probably would have kept arguing, she however didn't hesitate to give me a piece of her mind.

"A gentlemen would have apologized." She stated.

"Look lady, it's 8 in the morning and this is barely my 2nd cup of coffee, which in a normal day this would be my 3rd, I am late to work and I just spilled valuable caffeine on the sidewalk that should instead be running through my system. So look, I'm sorry. Happy? "

"I guess I'll accept your half ass apology sense it looks that it's all I'm going to get. Well I hope your day gets better." With that she walked away.

I'm on the elevator on the way to my office when suddenly I get a flashback of the lady. Her long light brown hair, those enchanting hazel eyes, she was a couple inches shorter than me, and her warm yet irritated voice was still echoing in my head. I honestly don't know what has gotten over me, I am so distracted by this stranger that I don't even notice that I have arrived to my floor until the elevator bell pulls me back to reality. I walk into my office and set my brief case on my desk and sit down and get to work on reviewing the case. After 30 minutes of trying to concentrate on the case and failing, I give up and go to get a cup of coffee, but for whatever reason I couldn't get that mystery woman out of my mind. Why couldn't I get her out of my head? It's not like there was a possibility that I would see her again. I mean, what are the odds that I would ever see her again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own any characters, except for Mystery Woman.**

 **Mystery Woman POV**

I was on my way to work enjoying the beautiful morning air. I was making my way to the subway when this guy bumps into me. I would have let it go but he had the audacity to say that I bumped into him. If there is one thing I will not stand for is being accused of something I didn't do, so I gave him a piece of my mind.

This was about a week ago and every once and a while the handsome face of the stranger will pop into my head. I contemplated walking that same route again to see if by some crazy chance I see him again, but I never build up enough courage to go back.

This morning for whatever reason I woke up in a really good mood, from the moment I opened my eyes I knew that today would be a day to remember. I got up and took a shower and got ready to go to work. I went over to my closet and picked out my favorite outfit for the office, I was really into style I mean I kind of have to be since I worked for a fashion magazine. Ever since I was a child I loved to play dress up with my mom's clothes and I especially had fun with her high heels. So I picked out my best outfit and decided that I was going to take a different route to the office today, I mean I was going to need coffee so why not pick some up on the coffee cart by the court house.

I had my cup of coffee in hand and I was looking at all the people walking by, I was actually looking to see if I would see the man that bumped into me, (or that I bumped into, honestly I don't remember), a knew it would be a long shot, but for some reason I was feeling lucky today. A good 10 minutes had passed and I was about to give up when out of the corner of my eye I see him, dressed in a navy blue suit with a striped tie, his hair combed to the side and he was carrying a briefcase, he was walking with this air of confidence around him that I started doubting if I should go up to him and talk to him. I mean, what if he doesn't recognize me and I go and make a fool of myself, it's not like he would remember our very brief encounter, he was a very busy man if he was in such a hurry last week. I decided that I should just let things be and walk away. When I decide to get one last look at this handsome man, and I see that he is walking towards me, looking at me, and for whatever reason with a smirk on his face. Before I know it we are face to face and I am frozen in place and my mind goes blank and I have no idea what to say to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ya'll I'm sorry I am really slow at updating, but school is really taking up a lot of my time this semester.**

 **Hope ya'll like it. :)**

 **Rafael POV**

My day had started like any other day. I was on my way to the office when I decided to stop for coffee. When I got to my usual coffee spot the line was to long so I decided to skip getting a cup of coffee, which is really unusual for me.

I was walking to the office when I turn my head and there was my mystery woman. I have no idea what to do. Should I go and talk to her? Would she even remember me? I have no idea why but I got this burst of confidence so I decided to go ahead and go up to her and talk. As I got closer to her I noticed that she noticed me, and I felt this happiness take over me and I couldn't help but smile. I thought that she was going to walk away from me, but she surprised me when she didn't.

"Well isn't it a coincidence running into you again, although this time not literally." I started the conversation to go ahead and break the ice. She looked at me with a straight face so I could not tell what she was thinking. Maybe she didn't recognize me? Then she smiled at me, this bright smile, this big smile that made me forget where we were.

"Well maybe it wasn't a coincidence. Maybe I was looking for you." She told me. I had no idea that she would say that, and I didn't know how to respond. I was at a loss for words which was a concept I was not familiar with, and personally I didn't like it. I was thinking really hard on what to say, I must have taken a bit too long because she was looking at me funny. "What cat's got your tongue?" she told me.

"No, you just took me off guard. I wasn't expecting that response. Glad to know that you didn't forget me because I certainly did not forget about you, although it would be nice to know your name." I told her. After thinking about her for days I realized that I did not know her name so she was just the lady that made me spill my coffee, which in most cases would make you my enemy but not in this case.

"Funny, I was thinking how it would be nice to know your name as well." She replied.

"Well I asked you first, so I'll tell you my name when you tell me yours." I told her. I was not going to let her leave without me knowing her name first.

"Alright, my name is Abigail. What about your name?" She asked me.

"My name is Rafael, nice to finally formally meet you Abigail." I told her. It was nice to finally put a name to a face. "You have a very beautiful name." I told her. I was never to forward but something about Abigail, I couldn't help myself.

"Well thank you. Yours is very nice as well, Rafael." Abigail responded. "So, I should probably get going or else I'm going to be late for work."

She was leaving. What if I don't ever see her again? This can be my only chance to ask her out, but wait did I even want to go out with her. What am I saying? Of course I wanted to ask her out on a date, she has been on my mind for weeks, so this is it, all or nothing. I mean the worst that can happen, she says no?

"Well before you go I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me?" She looked at me for a couple of seconds then looked down to her feet, but I could tell that she was smiling.

"I would love too, how about I give you my card and you can call me so we can set something up." Oh shit, she said yes. Well that went way better than I thought it would. She handed me her card and walked away; she just left without a single word. Now it was time to think of the perfect place to take someone on a first date, hopefully this goes well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, y'all. I hope y'all enjoy the new chapter.**

 **I don't own any of the characters except for Abigail.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Abigail POV**

I was walking on cloud nine on my way to the office after seeing my mystery man that I now know is called Rafael, and the fact that he asked me out gave an extra bounce to my step. This was too much just for it to be coincidence, this is what I call pure luck.

I walk into the building that I work in and I get into the elevator to take my up to the floor where I work. Just when the doors to the elevator were starting to close, a hand got in the way to block them. It was Carter, he worked in the floor above from where I work and honestly he gave me a creepy vibe. I decided to pretend that I was checking my email so maybe he would think that I was busy and not talk to me, but I guess I am not as lucky as I thought I was.

"Hey, how are ya?" He asked, and all I wanted to do was evaporate. It has seems that my luck has run out, oh well it was fun while it lasted.

"I am doing well, how about you Carter?" I relied. The elevator was almost to my floor so I guess I can do small talk while it got there.

"I'm really good now that I got to see you. So hey when are you going to let me buy you a drink or something?" He asked. I wanted to tell his that I would rather get a root canal then go out for drinks, but I saw this guy almost every day I didn't want to start my day on an awkward note.

"You know, we are really busy right now trying to get the new issue of the magazine ready and I still have at least two articles to finish and send out to my editor so I can't but maybe so other time." I told him. Just when he was about to reply the elevator doors opened to my floor, and I nearly sprinted out of there before Carter could say anything else.

I walked into my office and checked my message and wrote down a list of what I needed to get done today. I had 10 minutes before my 9 o'clock meeting so I decided to go and see what Emma my best friend was up to. I knocked on her door and waited for a response.

"Come in." She said.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just reading over this article I wrote before I sent it off to the editor." She told me, without looking up from her computer screen. Then she asked, "What did you do?" How she always knew that I had news to tell her I will never know, but I have learned not to question it.

"Well do you remember I told you about the guy that bumped into me in the street about a week ago?" She just nodded, she was still paying attention to her screen. "Well I talked to him again today." That caught her attention, because she turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"Are you serious what did you say, what did he say, did you finally get his name?" She was just asking question after question, I don't even know how her brain could come up with so many questions so fast. I was about to answer when Laura another writer walked into the office and told us that the boss was in the conference room ready for the meeting. That is how the rest of my day went just meeting after meeting trying to get this month's issue ready. When I finally got back to my office it was almost 6 o'clock and it was time for me to go home after a long day. I went to Emma's office to see if she was there and to see if she wanted to go out to get a bite to eat but when I went to her office she wasn't there.

I headed to the elevator when I felt like someone was looking at me. I turned but no one was there so I decided that it was probably in my imagination. I headed out into the city to take my daily route to get to my condo that was only a couple blocks away. I was about to turn the corner when I got that strange feeling again. I was getting nervous so when my phone started ringing it made me jump. I got my phone out of my purse. When I looked down I didn't recognize the number but decided to see who he could be. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Rafael."

"Hey." This was all that I could think to say at the moment I was anxious to get home. I wasn't really thinking straight so that was all I could think to reply.

"Are you busy?" Rafael asked.

"No, I'm just walking home." I tried to hide the nervousness from my voice. I really liked this guy and I didn't want to scare him off. I was trying to think of something to say but my mind completely blank.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you were free this Friday at maybe 7." Rafael asked. This made me stop on my tracks. Holy shit, was this real? I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing was coming out. "If you are busy then maybe Saturday?" Rafael said. Shit, how long has he been waiting for me to reply.

"Friday works." I replied. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I wasn't usually like this. I am a confident person, I love to talk to people and get their opinion but when it comes to Rafael my mind goes blank. Then a shiver ran down my spine and I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that someone was following me. "Hey I know this is going to sound really strange, but do you mind staying on the phone with me until I get to my apartment." I asked him.

"Umm, yeah sure. Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I have this feeling that someone is following me ever since I left work, and I know it's probably nothing but I would feel better if you stayed on the line with me." I confessed. I have never felt this paranoid before.

"I don't mind at all, it's good to be cautious. There are some really creeps out there. My job would be a lot easier if there weren't any." Rafael said. That sparked my attention, what exactly does he do that means dealing with creeps. I was about to ask him what he did for living when out of nowhere something jumped out at me.


End file.
